


Too Late To Fix It Now

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, Gen, Reaper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: He'd tried to fix it.





	Too Late To Fix It Now

The team watched, helpless, unmoving. The raw pain and emotion was just so great. Haley’s hands repeatedly pounded on her ex-husband’s chest as she wailed and ranted. He did nothing to try and stop it. They all could see in his face the agony he was feeling as well, the weight he was carrying, he wasn’t about to deny her an outlet to her pain, even if it meant denying his own.

“You got my baby killed!”

Aaron did his best to withstand the onslaught silently, but the guilty and pin were too big a burden to bear. He finally sank to his knees, simply changing the angle of the blows but not stopping them. The Reaper had found Jack, had been interested in the secret message passed from father to son and had left Haley in the living room, wounded from a blow to the head and unaware as he’d set of in search of the small boy. The sight of Jack’s body in that trunk, the proof in bloody fingerprints of what Foyet had done with his body, it flashed in Aaron’s eyes each time they closed. “I’m sorry.” He gasped, tears choking him. “I tried to fix it.”

“Well, you can’t fix it now.”


End file.
